Huffer (TF2017)
Huffer from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio To say that Huffer is cranky is an understatement. Huffer's the poster boy for whiny pessimism. He complains and grumbles his way through every day, especially since he's been shipwrecked on Earth. If he thought his existence was unbearable before, it's intolerable now, and he'll certainly let you know. There is no light in his dark hours... which is all the time. Despite what a joy he is to be around, he's very effective at his job. A construction engineer, he can whip up anything of any complexity. Unfortunately, he'll be kicking and screaming the whole way. History Arc 1 Among several selected by Optimus Prime to clear a path for their planet, Cybertron, through an asteroid field, Huffer lay dormant on Earth after a Decepticon attack which forced both sides to crash land. Four million years later, he and the others were awoken, and Huffer was rebuilt to transform into an Earth-style semi-truck. He immediately wanted to go home. Sadly, his solicited assessment of the Ark's condition was bleak, and he feared he'd be "stranded on this scrapball forever". |The Beginning| Their new human comrade, Sparkplug Witwicky, was captured by the Decepticons to convert Earth fuel into something Transformers could use, but after he was rescued, it was learned that Sparkplug had given the Decepticons what they had wanted. Before further explanation could be made, Huffer demanded the "traitor" be punished. While Huffer and Ironhide bickered, Sparkplug made his short-lived escape; Jazz tried to stop him with a wall of flame, but the aged human suffered a heart attack. Huffer caught Optimus Prime's attention to relay a message for Ratchet. In the memory banks of the Ark's computers, Ratchet had discovered evidence of a battle between Shockwave and the Dinobots in the Savage Land four million years ago. However, with Autobot fuel reserves being so low, Optimus determined that the fates of Shockwave and the Dinobots mattered little at that moment. No, that wouldn't come back to bite him at all. Low on fuel, the Autobots used the Tubes of Transference to donate what energy the group had to its five mightiest warriors. Huffer was one of the five selected for this "last stand," and though he suffered a strafing from Thundercracker, he survived through the bitter end to victory. ...for five seconds, before Shockwave arrived and blew them all away. Thanks, Optimus. Thanks a lot. |The Last Stand| Afterwards, Huffer's body spent a while strung up from the Ark's ceiling. Typical. |The New Order| After Ratchet retook the Ark and repaired everyone, he had Huffer and the others run laps to ensure that all of their systems were back in peak condition. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Huffer complained of being homesick for his homeworld of Cybertron and was obsessed with returning home to the point of distraction from his real duties. Prowl, giving a tour to the human industrialist G.B. Blackrock, was annoyed to find Huffer not rebuilding their communication center's ultra-frequency monitoring, but tinkering instead with the transdimensional radiowave scrambler in hopes of contacting Cybertron. Prowl thought getting him out of the Ark would do him some good, so he sent Huffer on a mission to disrupt a Decepticon operation. En route, Huffer met with a trucker, Bomber Bill, who was also homesick, due to the Decepticons nabbing his truck. The Decepticons, ironically, were up to building a transdimensional radiowave scrambler of their own, and Huffer was forced to choose between destroying the communications device, thus severing contact with his homeworld, or allowing the Decepticons to contact their brethren on Cybertron, ensuring enemy reinforcements would spill over onto Earth and thus spelling certain doom. Huffer ultimately made the right choice, but he hated it. Loudly. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Using an eavesdropping system Huffer and Blackrock had set up previously, the Autobots learned of Shockwave's intent of disposing of Optimus's head. Huffer accompanied a convoy to rescue the Autobot leader, |Brainstorm| out to a swamp where Prime's head had been dumped. Huffer was charged with towing Prime's body to the location. However, the head was actually a decoy head, which, when attached to the body, caused it to go on a murderous rampage. And then the Decepticons showed up! It took entirely too long for the real head to show up, allowing Prime to save from certain doom the few who remained functional. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 When Brawn suffered a circuit glitch, Huffer was incredulous at reports that he actually tried to kill Sideswipe while in a rage. |The Enemy Within| Huffer was one of the Autobots who "fell before the might" of Laserbeak during a surprise attack on the Ark by Megatron and his Decepticons. After Megatron and Optimus Prime accidentally awakened the Ark's central computer system, Aunty, Huffer—as well as nearly everyone else on board—was suddenly magnetically sealed to its walls. After some teamwork between the only two bots unaffected, Ravage and Windcharger, everyone was set free, and the Decepticons were ejected from the Ark. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Later on, Huffer and Ironhide detected a speeding object approaching the Ark, which turned out to be the missing Dinobot, Swoop. Under outside control, Swoop attacked his fellow Autobots. Hound and Huffer teamed up for the ol' one-two: flash from Hound dazzled the Dinobot long enough for Huffer to punch him to the ground. |The Icarus Theory| During the Dinobot Hunt, Huffer was sent with Sideswipe and Bluestreak to Doonstown to capture the berserk Grimlock. What they found instead was Grimlock and Sludge locked in battle. Bluestreak was deactivated before the team could react, and when Huffer tried to wrangle the two crazed Dinobots, he was caught between them and rendered non-functional too. Just for trying to help, sheesh! |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Rendered inoperative due to his injuries, Huffer convalesced in Ratchet's repair bay for some time, due to the lack of proper replacement parts. |Rock and Roll-Out| Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Huffer was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Huffer was at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| Huffer was among the Earth-bound Autobots who witnessed the battle between Grimlock and Blaster for Autobot leadership on Earth's moon. |Totaled| Trivia *Troy Baker voices Huffer. Changes *Huffer didn't appear in Resurrection!, Funeral for a Friend!, or King of the Hill! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew